Conventionally, drive pinions used with axle assemblies have been drivingly engaged with other components of a drivetrain of a vehicle using a companion flange. The companion flange is a hollow annular body which has a substantially “L” shaped cross-section. The companion flange typically provides a location for securing a portion of a universal joint thereto; however, other components of a drivetrain may be coupled thereto. An outermost portion of the companion flange usually includes a plurality of apertures formed therein, which receive threaded fasteners to secure a component to the companion flange.
The companion flange, however, has limitations that restrict its use in certain applications. A design of the companion flange can become excessive in size as a torque requirement of a drivetrain increases. Ease of manufacturability of the companion flange can be decreased in certain applications. Further, assembly of the drivetrain including the companion flange may be time consuming. Consequently, selecting the companion flange as a drivetrain component may become costly and problematic.
It would be advantageous to develop a fastening assembly for a drive pinion that is compact, able to handle increased torque loads, and is easy to manufacture.